


Seeing a lot in a little.

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crisis of Faith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis has trouble praying on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing a lot in a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small, another idea of Selene467.

He knelt a little way into the forest, away from his companions and wrapped his hands the the chain of his cross. He tried to find the conviction in his heart to pray to his God but found himself lacking. He looked to heavens and tried to find something in the sky, the stars the would help him, his faith was failing him. His belief was crumbling and he didn’t know what to do about it. He dropped his head in defeat and stood, he would not pray tonight. For how could one pray to a loving god when one of his brothers suffered as he did. Many would say that the boy was just unlucky, that he had gotten rewards for his suffering. But did the reward out way the suffering of the victim in this case. Death and misery for money and notability.

He head a snap of a twig behind him and turned abruptly releasing a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Porthos and Adelynn. He relaxed and resumed his action of pocketing the cross, he would not wear it while his faith was this doubted. Porthos took a few steps forwards to come face to face with his brother. “You have not given into pray this night? Why?” He asked the question quietly and with care, he would not push if Aramis truly wished to keep the reason close. Aramis raised his head to look him in the eyes. “Because… my faith is failing me. My God of love has abandoned one of my brothers.” He didn’t realise how defeated he would sound when he said that. Porthos frowned, for all of Aramis womanising and crass comments he was the most devout man that Porthos knew. He went to confession every week, He prayed nightly and commended his slain adversaries to God as they lay dying by his sword. To hear him sound so defeated was disheartening. Adelynn nosed at Evette who was lead with her head on the floor looking as defeated as her human sounded. 

Porthos clamped a hand on his shoulder. “What has brought on this on my brother.” Aramis leant into the grip, he needed something to lean on when God was absent as he had been. Porthos tensed and caught this move, he levered the pair to the floor of the forest. Aramis sat and explained. “I used to look at life and thank God for what I saw. Then I see d’Artangan, I see his pain when he speaks of his brother and then the events of the past few months and I see trial after trial and pain upon pain. Then I look for the balance, the good and I see little.” Porthos listened carefully and kept the reassuring the hand on his shoulder. “I get on my knees to thank my God and I find that I can only think of the pain he has suffer. I can’t see how my God can be that cruel to a boy that shows nothing but devotion to both King and Country. I realised that I can not pray to someone that I have placed years of trust in that had been returned to little to those that I love.” Porthos suddenly stood and dragged Aramis up with him and pulled him through the trees back towards camp. Aramis spluttered but was helpless to stop him as he was pulled by the larger man, Evette dashing to keep up. He suddenly stopped and Aramis crashed into him with a small ‘ooff’. Porthos pulled Aramis close and began to speak.

“I want you to look through those trees and tell me what you see.” Porthos pointed towards the camp where Athos and d’Artangan. Aramis peered through the trees and smiled at what he saw. Athos, d’Artangan and their daemons were around the fire. Athos back against a lounging Anumpama book in hand reading aloud to d’Artangan who had taken up his position lounging between Athos legs head on his chest using elegant hands to gently groom Bijou’s feathers laying them flat and organising them. The fire light cast a warm glow over the scene that made it almost picturesque. Aramis told Porthos what he saw, two people who were prefect for one another. Porthos then turned to him. “How can you say that d’Artangan is not beloved of your God. He has a soul bond and brothers that care for him. He is infinitely more gifted than when he came to Paris. For every hurt that has been done to him, he has been returned a thousand time more in love and kindness. Now come with me.” Evette was getting tired now and Adelynn dropped to the floor and allowing her to ride on her back. They spoke quietly together of faith and promise.

Aramis walked with Porthos back to the clearing where he knelt to pray. Porthos reached out and lifted the cross from Aramis pocket and placed it in his hands. “I do not put all my faith in god as you do brother, and I admit a pray less than I should but tonight I will pray with you. Build up your faith brother, we need someone to to pray for us."


End file.
